


2016 Pitchmas Drabbles

by Jamie_AizenKia500



Series: Black Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 2016 Pitchmas, Black Christmas, Gen, M/M, Pitchmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_AizenKia500/pseuds/Jamie_AizenKia500
Summary: Even though there was no event for it this year, I still want to create stories of my favorite pairing in the Rise of the Guardian/Guardians of Childhood fandom: Nicholas St. North & Pitch Black.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Krampus
> 
> So I cheated for this one- it was actually written last year. So when I saw the trailer for the Krampus movie, I was indeed intrigued and I wanted to watch it. However was not able to until the last week of it showing. But before then, I wanted to write a fic using a certain scene from the movie trailer and in corporate it into a fic.
> 
> Now mind you, I did not see the movie at the time of typing this story so the line and the character's name is different. I could change it but it wouldn't feel right....

Nicholas St. North & Krampus

*

**_"I HATE YOU AND I HATE CHRISTMAS"_ **

As the little boy screamed at his family, it felt like time froze at that exact moment, that instance. No one moved or breathed. The snow yet continued to fall outside even as the mortals inside the warm room stood still as statue.

A higher power was at work here...

* * *

 

Nicholas St. North's form slumped over his desk as his heart felt a sharp pain.

**_"Another one..."_ **

Tears begin to fall from his eyes as the Guardian realize a child had given up on Christmas. Granted, children every year stopped believing in him due to growing up but in situation like these, it was horrible. Children that lose faith like this end up growing into horrible adults filled with hate and anger all the time.

Basically a modern day Scrooge....

North wiped his eyes and looked to the sky. Before, he had asked his fellow Guardians what did they do when they encounter such a child. The others admitted that would mourn for the poor kid but then went back to their business, saying that their work couldn't stop for one child.

It didn't settle well with the Guardian of Wonder.

North can admit that despite being a joyful and wondrous man, he was also selfish. He hated loosing children to bitterness that came with life. He himself had felt that sting before and he didn't want to wish that on any child.

North looked at the snow globe in front of him. It wasn't like the others. Whereas the rest were normal looking and red, this was made with onyx marble and had black flakes floating inside the globe. He hadn't touch this certain artifact in decades for the person who would answer this call was an enemy. One they recently defeated years ago. There was no guarantee that **_'he'_** would come if summoned.

Still...

North reached out and grabbed it before shaking roughly.

* * *

 

"I'm surprise that you have answered my call." North commented as the figure stood before him.

The other huffed before turning, looking at the trinkets that were lining the wall of the Guardian's office. " Well, I was curious about what the Great Guardian of Wonder would want with lil' ole Boogieman?"

North frowned at Pitch Black whose back was towards him.

"And so many years after he was banish to the dark corner of his sanctuary now his prison?"

The bearded man sighed. "I need help with a certain situation. Something only you can handle."

Pitch looked back with a smirked. "And the other Guardians, what do they think of you asking for help?"

"They do not do... and they won't know," North threatened.

The Nightmare King held his hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry they won't. Moreso for me than for you." Pitch then took a seat in the big (and only) chair next to the worktable. "So what does Santa Claus need from the Nightmare King?"

North sighed and narrowed his eyes. "I do not need Nightmare King, I need Krampus."

Pitch's back stiffened as he scrunched up his face in confusion and anger. "Why do you need Krampus?"

North grabbed a snow globe off the shelf, shaking it as he walked towards Pitch. "This little boy, Matt- he just renounced Christmas and hatred for his family." He handed the globe to Pitch, who cautiously took it. Golden orbs widen as he recognized the child.

"Matt Holster. Scared of the dark, telling his crush that he likes her, and the terrible cousins sitting across from him."

North narrowed his eyes. "You have been sending Nightmares to him?!"

Pitch frowned and set the globe on the table. "That is not all I do Guardian and you know it." The Nightmare King left the comment at that, wanting to not be in the other's presence anymore. "Do you know what you are allowing me to do?"

North nod his head. "I would have not call if not absolute."

 Pitch gave the other grin. He stood up and began to talk.

The joyful air changed into something sinister.

"Then you know that the child and his family like the rest is mine to do and please." As Pitch said this, the shadows of the wall seem to lengthen, spreading across the walls and floors. Yet their destination was the same: Pitch Black. Once the darkness touched the robes, it began to climb up slowly covering the Nightmare King's form.

"It seems you forgotten Nicholas what children are really like," Pitch said as he began to walk slowly towards the other. His voice began to deepen and his body seem change, hunching over as thick shadows began to slip over his back. "They are finicky, always changing. There is no such thing as a perfect child, for they are greedy, confusing and most of all, they break promises easily."

North watch the familiar form lurk towards him. By now they skinny, lanky stature of the Nightmare King was gone. Replaced with a hulking body covered with a long raggedy robe that was dirty and bloodstain. Horns were pushing out of the other's skull painfully, parting the hair that had lengthen during Pitch's speech. North couldn't see it but knew black fur cover most if not all of his body. The soft steps were also gone, instead the hard heavy steps of hooves were clomping on the wooden floor.

"I remember and that is why I ask for help, Pitch-"

**"PITCH ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!!!"**

The towering figure stood over North, claws now gripping the other's shoulders. North turn his head away from the smoldering heat and disgusting smell from the demon. "It's Krampus! Krampus that shall complete something that not even the Guardians can do!!" The beast then threw North into the table, not enough to injured the Guardian greatly but enough to throw him off his balance. He gripped his shoulder as he stared at the heaving bulk of the nightmare fueled beast.

"Do what you must, but remember: You cannot kill them. No serious harm will come to them!"

The Nightmare King now called Krampus huffed. "I know the arrangements of our deal. It is you that must remember that they are now in my power. They are on my Naughty list now!!"

With that the shadows once again covered the now towering demon and for a moment the room was swept into darkness.

North open his eyes (not that he realized that he had closed them) to see he was once again alone. He stood up and sighed, walking over to the frost covered window to stare up into the darkening skies.

**_-Fin-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> No pairing in this one but maybe the next one... 


End file.
